8th Zouaves Regiment
The 8th Zouaves Regiment ( ) was a French infantry unit of the French Army. Created in 1914, the unit was designated as 8th Marching Zouaves Regiment. Creation and different nominations * 1914 : 8th Marching Zouaves Regiment * 1920 : redesignated 8th Zouaves Regiment * 1928 : dissolution * 1934 : reconstituted * 1940 : dissolution * 1946 : recreated under designation 8th Zouaves Demi-Brigade * 1956 : dissolution * 1959 : creation of the 8th Zouaves Battalion from the 3rd Battalion of the 21st Infantry Regiment ( ) * 1962 : dissolution History 1858.]] World War I Disembarked at Bordeaux and at Cette, from August 7 to August 15, 1914, 3 battalions (1st, 2nd, and 4th), the 3rd battalion belonging to a marching tirailleur regiment at the corps of the Moroccan Division. On August 20, they were in the region of Mézières - Charleville. The following days, they heard the cannon of Charleroi. The 25, they crossed the border of Belgium, and that of Sugny, small Belgian village, they witnissed the blazing of the villages of the Meuse and Semois. They welcomed the IX Corps and assumed the rearguard. They combat engaged at the corps of the Moroccan Division alongside the 4e RTT, the 7e RTA as well as the RMLE. 1914 * Unfolding on the Marne * Yser * October 1914: the 8th Zouaves assumed form with the four respective battalions and designated "8". 1915 * In August 1915, the regimental colors were received. The regiment had three colonels throughout the war, lieutenants-colonels Modelon, Auronx and Lagarde. Lieutenant-colonel Modelon earned the regiment two palms and the fourragere with colors of the Croix de guerre 1914-1918. Under the command of colonel Lagarde, the regiment conquered five palms, the fourragre with colors of the Médaille militaire, then the fourragere with colors of the Légion d'honneur. Conferred the Croix de Chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur to the regimental colors, the 8th Zouaves Regiment was cited seven times at the orders of the armed forces during the course of the war (1914-1918). * Artois * September 25 - October 6 : Second Battle of Champagne 1916 *Verdun 1916 * La Somme 1917 *Verdun 1917 1918 * Verdun * Villers-Bretonneux * Soissons La Crise * Le Chemin des Dames * While only taking part, to life in the sector, the 8th Zouaves was of almost all the grand action offensives of the war, the regiment was able to inscribe on the regimental colors :la Marne, Yser, Artois, Champagne, Somme, Moronvilliers, Verdun, Soissons, July 18 chemin des dames. Interwar period Since 1919, the regiment is in Oran, dissolved in 1928, the 2nd Zouave replaced the 8th Zouave. The regiment held garrison at camp Châlons in 1943. Accordingly, the regiment was motorised, the only regiment of Zouave in Metropole... World War II * In 1940, the 8th Zouaves, with the 12th Motorised Infantry Division ( ) disappeared at Dunkerque. Since 1945 * Formed a Commando unit in Algeria * Algeria 1956 - 1962 * At the cease-fire on March 19, 1962 in Algeria, the 8th Zouaves Regiment constituted along with 91 other regiments, the 114 units of the local force through the accords of Evians on March 18, 1962. The 8th Zouaves Regiment formed a local unit force of the Algerian order of battle, the 496°UFL-UFO composed of 10% metropolitan military and 90% Muslim military personnel, while being at the service of the executive provisionary power of Algeria until the independence of Algeria. Traditions Regimental Colors Decorations The Regimental Color are decorated with: *Légion d'honneur * Croix de guerre 1914-1918 with : ** 7 palms and 1 silver star , * Ordre du Mérite Militaire Chérifien. *Fourragere: ** Fourragère with colors of Croix de guerre 1914-1918 ** Fourragère with colors of the Médaille militaire. ** Fourragère with colors of the Légion d'honneur attributed to the regiment on September 3, 1918. File:Fourragère CG.png|Fourragere with colors of the Croix de guerre 1914-1918 File:Fourragère MM.png|Fourragere with colors of the Médaille militaire File:Fourragère LH.png|Fourragere with colors of the Légion d'honneur Honours Battle honours *Saint-Gond 1914 *Artois 1915 *Champagne 1915 *Les Monts 1917 *Verdun 1917 *Soissonnais 1918 *Vauxaillon 1918 Regimental Commanders * 1914-1918 ** lieutenant-colonel Modelon ** lieutenant-colonel Auroux ** lieutenant-colonel Lagarde * colonel Cloitre in the 1920s * 1935 - 1937: Colonel Dame * 1940 ** lieutenant-colonel Anzemberger ** In 1956 Colonel Gaubillot and Commandant Bonamy Notable Officers & Zouaves * Robert Jallet (1890-1945), served in the 8th Zouaves during World War I. * Edgard Tupët-Thomé from October 1938 to 1940. See also *3rd Algerian Infantry Division References Category:Military history of France Category:Infantry